Just Another Day
by MisstiqueRose
Summary: A sorta-kinda collaboration with my darling friend Inspirationally Red. It's just another day among the Nations and friends, where anything goes (literally! I thought I saw Switzy throwing Sealand out the window yesterday!) What do they get up to? Rated T for swearing countries, general naughtiness and France!
1. Of Nail Polish and Frogs

Just Another Day

**Hello there readers, it's me, MisstiqueRose with a special set of drabbles created with the help of my friend Inspirationally Red :D **

**Let's get right down to business, shall we? **

**I don't own Hetalia - only the OC's Hannah and Charlotte :D **

Chapter 1: Of Nail Polish and Frogs

It was surprisingly peaceful amongst the nations, Charlotte noted from her sprawled position across the fluffy red rug where she was painting her nails with some of Poland's equally as surprisingly large collection of nail polish. America was reading comics with Japan on the couch occasionally rolling over to show Charlotte a particularly awesome action scene, Canada was playing with some of Charlotte's curly hair lying next to her, Italy was 'a-making _pasta_' (insert dramatic flourish here) with Romano and Spain, Germany was reading some paperwork, Liechtenstein and Switzerland were engaged in a game of checkers (Liet was winning much to Switzerland's chagrin), France was attempting to flirt with Hannah who was attempting to put as much space as she could between herself and the creepy Frenchman, Greece was asleep with some cats, Austria was displaying his annoyance at Prussia through a seven minute long piano solo, Prussia himself had fallen asleep, Hungary was polishing her frying pan, Britain was sipping some tea and enjoying a nice long Dickens novel, Australia had fallen asleep leaning on the couch, Poland was reading the latest issue of Vogue whilst conferring with Lithuania and the Baltics next to him, the Nordic Five were in various stages of drowsiness, China was meditating peacefully whilst unsuccessfully trying to ignore Russia who was sitting in the bushes stalking him in a panda suit whilst Belarus stalked HIM.

All in all, it was a relaxing day.

"Charlotte," She looked up from her position on the floor to find Latvia, the smallest Baltic, in front of her.  
"Yes Raivis?" Charlotte made a habit of using their human names where possible; usually because it was easier, sometimes just to tick them off. He seemed a little stunned by hearing his own name, but he continued on regardless, shifting nervously from foot to foot.  
"Can you please..." His voice dropped away to a whisper. "Paint my nails?" Charlotte's eyes widened for a moment, wondering if she'd heard correctly. The boy, the Baltic BOY wanted her to paint his nails? Internally she shrugged; she'd had stranger requests before.  
"Come again?"  
"Can you please paint my nails? ...I like bright colours, and there aren't many at Mr Russia's house... so I thought...maybe...well..." He trailed off, blue eyes never once meeting hers instead focusing on the floor. A smile crossed Charlotte's face and she motioned to the floor in front of her, where Raivis shakily sat down.  
"Sure, what colour did you want Raivis? Poland has quite the collection, I'm rather jealous." The aforementioned country flashed a dazzling smile at the green eyed Australian.  
"Thanks babe, it's like, totally fabulous. My favourite is the wicked-hipster-pink." He motioned to a bottle containing a sparkling pink so luminous one could almost swear it would glow in the dark. Charlotte grinned a little before turning back to Raivis, who'd selected a pale blue rather similar to his eyes. Complementing the choice Charlotte set to work, gently painting Raivis' nails with delicate precision. Raivis' hand was shaking a bit, but once he realized the process wasn't in any way painful he began to relax.

She was almost finished when Hannah rushed past, almost knocking over the little bottle of blue in her haste. Thankfully Canada grabbed the bottle before it spilled; Poland would not have been very pleased if they'd wasted one of his limited edition colours. Looking up to confront the cause of the ruckus Charlotte was confronted with Hannah sprinting around in circles trying to get away from France, who continued to speak French (Charlotte had no idea what he was saying, but judging by Hannah's face it wasn't exactly appropriate). Deciding it best to do something about it, Charlotte sat up straight, turned to Hannah, drew in a deep breath and yelled out the one bit of useful French Arthur (in one of his many 'I-HATE-France' rants) had taught her.

"Hannah! Courez pour sauver votre virginité!(1)"

Needless to say it had the desired effect. Canada chuckled silently, France spun around and looked at her like she was crazy whilst Hannah quickly went and hid behind Germany (who was surprisingly okay with this) whilst everyone else was trying to work out what the heck it was she'd yelled.

The only person who seemed out of character was Arthur. Everyone swore they'd never heard him laugh louder in his life.

(1) Translation: Run for your virginity! **  
**

**Please read and review! :D **


	2. The War of Bad Music

**I found this idea somewhere (probably Facebook) ages ago and loved it enough that I turned it into a drabble! **

**I don't own Hetalia, just Hannah and Charlotte the super sidekicks. **

Chapter 2: The War Of Bad Music

"America," America looked up from his burger to see Hannah staring at him questioningly.  
"What's up, super sidekick numero uno?" As America was the hero, he had appointed Charlotte and Hannah his honorary 'super sidekicks' "because what's cooler than a hero with one sidekick? A hero with two! We can be like the Justice League!" he'd proclaimed boldly the day he decided he wanted sidekicks. Nobody had the heart to correct him, besides both Charlotte and Hannah were totally cool with the idea. "What's the problemo? As the hero I'm always happy to help!" A smile crossed Hannah's face, albeit slightly sheepish.  
"It's just a question I've been wondering…"  
"Fire away, kiddo."  
"Are you at war with Canada?"

America nearly choked on his Big Mac.

From the next room Canada had a similar reaction when asked by Charlotte; once he'd recovered enough he'd sprinted over to his brother, wide violet eyes filled with confusion. "We're not at war are we Alfred? I mean…I know we don't always get along but-"

"Nah, Matt, don't think we're at war. Why'd'ya think that?" Slightly accusatory he turned to Hannah, before spotting his other sidekick running up to Canada. "Both of you? Super sidekicks, is there something you're not telling me?!" Charlotte met Hannah's gaze before and decided to explain.

"Hannah, could you get the whiteboard please? Boys take a seat. It's time to explain my theory." Hannah dashed off, returning moments later with a demonstration size (probably Germany's) whiteboard and a few coloured markers. America and Canada sat down obligingly; slightly dazed by the suddenness of it all. Charlotte grabbed a black marker and began to speak writing on the board as she did so, "Okay, so now as we all know there has been a rise in terrible music – caused predominately by," she pointed accusingly to the two North America brothers whose eyes widened in horror. The board now read 'Bad Music Rise'. They attempted to interject with something that sounded like rebuttals but those died in their throats as Charlotte glared at them both.

"So, we traced this rise back to approximately the time of the Miley Cyrus." Hannah chipped in, drawing a line and placing a dot with the words Miley Cyrus below it. "From there it all just skyrockets." She drew a line from the Miley Cyrus dot on a sharp diagonal.  
"Now, we know there's always been bad music, but the invention and rising use of autotune mean people think it's okay to get crappier." Charlotte noted, writing the word 'Autotune' to the side.

"After Miley Cyrus came the rise of the infamously irksome Justin Bieber…" A simultaneous shudder overcame both Hannah and Charlotte at the mention of the Biebs, but Charlotte soldiered on – Canada looked mildly offended because he actually didn't mind the pint-sized pop star. "Then we have the dreaded, horrifying, beyond comprehension sonic shock causing… Rebecca Black…" The glare America was faced with was more than enough to make him look sheepish.  
"Then we have One Direction, but that was England, so I guess he was just trying to get in on the act." Hannah provided thoughtfully. England, for his part having just walked in, looked remotely horrified and took a seat behind Canada. Very soon he was joined by Russia, Japan, China, Switzerland, Germany (who had been looking for his whiteboard), Prussia, Hungary, the Nordics, the Italy brothers and Spain. It had very quickly turned into a full blown presentation on the War of Bad Music – and now she had a full audience Charlotte broke into her theory. There were dots for each of the bad pop stars in increasing order of terribleness; Canada's dots were red, America's blue, and England's One Direction was black.

"So my theory goes a little something like this. One night, the two of you were piss-ass drunk," She pointed to the North America brothers, who both tried to recall a night like that in their memory. Clearly something along those lines did come back to them, because they turned to each other with a well-recognised look of 'dear God she might be right!'  
"And since America had long since dominated the bad music market for years,"  
"You all know it's true." Charlotte added interrupting Hannah, glaring at America. Hannah smiled and continued on regardless.  
"Canada in his drunken state bet he could create worse music than America could, to which America agreed. The bet was formed – and I guess England must've overseen it to make it official." Charlotte nodded as Hannah explained; turning to the United Kingdom with intrigue before remembering when he got really drunk he just got super depressed and blacked out at the end of the night.  
"From there, Miley Cyrus' career shot up and she became super irritating. This was the first blow in the war of bad music; America demonstrating his power." America seemed unsure of whether to look pleased or disgusted.  
"Canada fired back with the equally hideous Justin Bieber." Charlotte interjected excitedly, hand gestures everywhere. She really got into explanations, and it often made Germany wonder whether she was secretly related to Italy (but he knew that Austria tended to be just as bad with his gesturing). "Then America retaliated with the devastating ear-bleed-inducing Rebecca Black and to a lesser extent Hot Problems." The other nations seemed rather interested as all eyes flicked to the American brothers. Charlotte pointed dramatically to each dot in correlation with her descriptions.  
"England came in to level the playing field, and he did." Hannah added, motioning to the black dot.  
"If Canada can come back from that, I don't know if the whole world can cope." Charlotte finished dramatically, throwing her hands over her ears as if some truly horrific noise could be heard. She crashed to her knees, and Italy, thinking it was a dramatic performance clapped ecstatically. For their part both Charlotte and Hannah stood up and bowed.

Everyone paused, letting the logic behind the crazy explanation sink in. There was a moment of silence, in which the only thing that could be heard was the murmurs of Canada and America overlapping. "Oh my god, she's right. They're right. Oh my god, I'm at war with my brother…Oh my God. This can't be happening…" Slowly all the brothers in the room turned to one another; trying to suss out whether they too were unconsciously at war. The tension in the room increased tenfold, all the while Charlotte and Hannah were slowly beginning to regret the chaos they'd unwittingly unleased.

Italy turned to his brother, a frown crossing his smiley face. "Ve, fratello~" Romano looked up at his twin, concerned by the tone of his voice.  
"What?"  
"We're-a not at a-war, are-a we?" Romano sighed with a smile, showing a surprising amount of affection for his brother.  
"No, idiota, we're not at war. We'd-a feel it if we were."

That single comment was what brought the brotherly nations to their senses, only to find the two who'd caused all this trouble to be nowhere in sight. Indeed, both Charlotte and Hannah had sensed that whatever reaction this was going to cause was not going to be pretty and had subsequently fled for their lives.

The rest of the day was spent trying to find where they both had hidden to no avail until Italy called out that he'd 'a-made pasta~!' Let's just say they'd never seen Charlotte appear, eat, and then disappear quite so quickly before. Hannah was not so lucky…

**Hehehe, I personally adored writing this :3 **

**Read and review :D **


	3. Bad Books and Vampires

3. Bad Books and Vampires

**This chapter comes from my dear darling Inspirationally Red, who also came up with our collab name "Red and Roses" :3 **

**Enjoy :D It's sort of a follow on from the War of Bad Music :D **

"While we're on the subject of bad music, why don't we talk about bad books?" Hannah piped up.  
Obviously still offended by the slur on One Direction, England was on his feet in an instant. "Are you implying Shakespeare is bad?!"  
"But Angleterre, Shakespeare was years ago." France put in smoothly. Nobody had seen him enter; Germany and Japan exchanged the exasperated look of two people both thinking the same thing: "Dear God, he's here."  
"Here we go," Iceland muttered. Norway stood on his foot.

Seemingly unaware of the other nation's consternation, England bristled. "Shakespeare's timeless, I tell you! Timeless!" He punctuated each word with a pound of his knee.  
"Only to people who like complicated English," France smirked and, somewhere behind him, Norway buried his face in his hands. "Remember..." He whispered something in French to England.  
Canada froze. Hannah squealed and slapped the Frenchman on the arm. "That's disgusting!"  
France still managed to wink saucily at her despite the obvious pain of his arm. "I didn't know you're into BDSM, Ha-Aii!" He let out an involuntary squawk as England shoved him in the chest, sending him toppling back onto the grey carpet.  
"Anyway," Charlotte said hastily as France picked himself up, firing a blistering torrent of insults in French to England. She looked askance at the bickering couple, then continued. "I think we all know who holds the record for the worst book."

Everybody's heads whipped around to face America. England clapped a hand over France's mouth and glared at him. "Don't. Say. A. Word."  
America swallowed a bite of his Big Mac, and looked vaguely unsettled. "What?" He glanced at Charlotte and Hannah. "Super sidekicks? I'm feeling a little out of the loop here."  
"TWILIGHT!" Nearly everybody in the room roared and America, shocked, fell out of his chair.  
"What's wrong with it?" He pleaded, glasses askew, looking around at the faces of each nation, including Romania, who had slipped in unnoticed when England had pushed France down.  
"Vampires," he said now, leaning down to adjust America's glasses, "don't sparkle." His red eyes flared dangerously at him as he straightened, black cloak rustling around him like bat wings.  
America, predictably, lost it.  
"OH MY GOD, IT'S DRACULA!" He screamed, bolting upwards and away from the vampiric Romanian. "Super sidekicks! Help meeeee!"  
Hannah stepped backwards, raising her hands, and Charlotte responded in kind. "I draw the line at vampires! Besides, Uncle Romania's pretty cool."  
"Get a stake, get a stake!" America screamed. He was now hopping from foot to foot as if dancing on hot coals, and Romania was raising an eyebrow at him with an expression that suggested he thought the US had gone out of his mind.  
Canada ran to comfort him, accepting the nation into a hug. "It's okay, Alfred, Romania isn't a vampire, he just..." He faltered at Romania's glare, but continued, "looks like one, isn't that right?" And he glared at Romania over Alfred's shoulder, proving once again that the extreme hardcore-ness of Canadians was supremely underrated. Anyone who has the balls to play ice-hockey is seriously badass.  
"I like vampires," Russia piped up from his customary corner. He smiled creepily at Romania. "Your eyes remind me of home."  
Romania blinked; menacing composure rattled for the first time, and confusedly touched his contact lenses.

"Ahem!" Germany cleared his throat, seeing Hannah's wordless attempts at steering the conversation back to bad books. "Is there any other bad books people would like to recommend? Ones that won't start a hysterical fit?" He added, glancing pointedly at America as he heaved himself back into his chair, a good distance away from Romania.  
France dodged out from under England's hand. "I know one I'd like to offer," he grinned in England's direction, a grin everybody knew could not possibly bode well from the object of said grin.  
Once again, Iceland groaned.  
Catching on, Hannah groaned as well, and turned away. "Oh no."  
Giggling soundlessly, Charlotte put an arm around her shoulders.

"I would like to offer," France announced to the room, "Fifty Shades Of Grey."  
"I love that book!" The words burst from Japan's throat before he could stop them. Every eye in the room turned to him in shock.  
France beamed at him. "I knew you'd realise it sooner or later, Japon." Passing over Japan's choked splutter, he added, still grinning maliciously at England. "But Fifty Shades of Grey is English, isn't it, Angleterre?"  
England had procured a pair of knitting needles and a ball of yarn seemingly from nowhere, and was now in the process of knitting what looked like a scarf. "So what?"  
France smirked at him. "You have plenty of books like that, haven't you? I've seen your library..."  
"Those books," England said delicately, although the dagger hard edge of his jaw said otherwise, "are for research purposes only."  
"Corseted Victorian women, strapping young men in tuxedos..."  
A needle snapped. "RESEARCH!"

Italy tugged on Germany's sleeve. Despite his whisper, his petulant voice had a way of carrying to the ears of every person in the room. "Ve... Germany, what's-a Fifty Shades Of Grey?"  
France went white and rounded on Italy. "You cannot be serious!"  
Italy didn't really understand, so he smiled, and wondered why England was looking at him so gratefully.

**Red and Roses out :D Please read and review :D **


	4. The Art of L'Amour

**Greetings poppets :D **

**MisstiqueRose here, back with something more fabulous than Poland's wardrobe…**

**The new chappie! I own NOTHING bar Charlotte and Hannah (well, IR owns one, I own the other – see if you can guess which one belongs to who!) :D **

The Art of L'Amour (And Why You Shouldn't Learn It From France)

"Oi, Chaz…" Charlotte looked up from her novel (which was not Fifty Shades of Grey) to find a pair of emerald green eyes hovering in front of her, and a Band-Aid covered nose about two inches from hers. Startled slightly by the proximity of the personification of Australia, Jett Kirkland, she jumped a little before laying the book down in her lap with a sigh.

"One: If you _ever_ call me 'Chaz' again, I will slaughter you where you stand. Two: What do you want?" His emerald eyes widened at the threat, unsure of how serious it was given her relation to Russia (on her maternal grandfather's mother's side; she was also related to Romania the same way.) Her voice was sharp, each word dictated perfectly – which made her usually slight-Aussie accent sound incredibly fierce; _so that's how Arthur sounds so scary when he's mad! I should try that sometime with NZ!_ Australia thought to himself before shaking off the irrelevant idea from his head. Deciding now was as good a time as any to test out his one of his 'lessons of love' from France (which, for the record, he had not once asked for but rather been roped into) he drew in a deep breath for moral support, knowing full well the dangers of womankind; especially the one sitting placidly in front of him waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I…uh…." He could see the intrigue in her eyes as the glare she'd been shooting him slowly softened. She wasn't without mercy, and since this clearly was bothering him she decided to listen. "I..." _C'mon mate, she's one sheila! Get on with it! What can she possibly do to ya? Just go for it!_ After such an inspirational inner monologue how could he possibly screw this up? He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding; and with it the words he'd been trying to string together in his mind. "I…I don't have a library card, but could I check ya out?"

A very pregnant pause followed and Australia shifted his weight from foot to foot somewhat nervously as Charlotte sat there in complete silence. Clearly, of all the things she'd been expecting him to say (they were actually rather close friends, so she'd gotten used to a lot of random stuff pouring out of his head after a while), she had not been expecting such a crap pick up line. After a moment she actually rolled her eyes. "…Really? Is that the best you can come up with? You could at least try and be original." She returned to her book without a second thought, leaving Australia standing there in a complete daze. Denmark, who'd watched this whole exchange giggling with the remainder of France's students, strutted over and pushed the younger nation out of the way deciding it his turn to try and turn on the Viking charm.

"Hey Charlie," The irritation seemed to radiate off her this time as she slammed her book shut. Denmark jumped slightly at the noise but regained his composure before starting on his pick-up line.  
"Did it hurt?" Charlotte didn't even bother looking up to respond to that one, turning the page of her book calmly as she answered.  
"If you mean when I 'fell from Heaven' no, but if you keep talking to me I'll give you something that really hurts." Another pause followed, in which Denmark scooped up his comrade and slowly went to hide from the increasingly agitated girl in front of him.

Meanwhile Hannah was practising her Swiss-German by having a conversation with none other than Switzerland. Germany and Prussia would interject every now and again, but for the most part they were discussing beer so they weren't really listening. "Hannah, Jett and Mathias are attempting to flirt with me really badly. You might want to run because you're probably - oh wait, you've got Vash, it's cool." Charlotte called out, in true bogan style, across the room to her friend who looked over at the older girl laughing softly.  
"What've they done so far?"  
"Just a few crap-ass pickup lines. Seriously, even Italy knows better pickup lines than these two idiots." Said idiots looked remotely offended, and at the mention of the words 'pickup lines' Prussia's head cracked around like a whip.

"Of course zose unawesome idiots had bad pickup lines – zey aren't as awesome as ze awesome me!" An audible; no scratch that, 'audible' implies it was soft to a degree; a groan befitting a starving zombie poured from Charlotte's lips as Prussia somehow materialized next to her in her armchair. "Hey there frau," His voice was low and lustful; yet Charlotte was fighting a smile off her face at how funny his pedo-voice sounded.  
"Greetings Gilbert, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Every word, no, every syllable laced with sarcasm she looked up at Gilbert. Gilbert just chuckled though, his usual "kesesesese", and played with a lock of her curly hair.  
"I like your shirt," She paused regarding her current shirt, a white shirt with purple sleeves – sort of like one of America's team jerseys – with renewed interest. He liked it?  
"But," _Oh wait, pick up line._ He trailed off suggestively, leaning closer to her ear. _And here comes the kicker folks_, Charlotte thought to herself.  
"You would look even better with it off." Hannah giggled to herself (and Switzerland sensing the increasing vulgarity to come and instantly whisked her off fearing for her innocence), and Charlotte chuckled too hiding the slight blush that had crossed her face.

"Not bad. I've heard worse." She smirked up at him. Gilbert smirked back; satisfied he'd actually gotten a better reaction than the other two.  
"Hey chica, if we're going by naughtiness I've got some pretty good lines..." Antonio giggled from the door where he'd just walked in. She looked up to the relaxed Spaniard confusedly before remembering he was a member of the infamous "Bad Touch Trio" – who specialised in this line of work. There were a couple of reactions to this statement that including (but were not limited to) scoffs, gasps, and the sudden disappearance of several younger nations who were soon replaced with…

France. Of course a dirty-pick-up-line contest HAD to involve him in some way. The moment his mouth opened, chaos ensued.

"Some men go around telling women zey have an eight inch penees; I'd never short-change myself like zat!"

Oh yeah, complete and utter chaos.

As the BTT tried to outdo each other with lines so dirty repeating them is considered a sexual offence in several countries (most of whom had already fled the scene when this occurred) Canada walked in, home from hockey training. He ripped off his dirty hockey top (which may or may not be covered with the blood of the opposing team) and flopped onto the couch clearly hoping he'd be able to just fall asleep. This was unfortunately not the case. Sighing he flailed about for his glasses, eventually finding the offending golden half rims and sliding them on his nose. As his vision cleared of fatigue he saw the three members of the BTT yelling out indecencies (as it had very quickly escalated into some kind of argument) whilst surrounding Charlotte who looked utterly bemused by it all. Sluggishly he hauled himself off the couch (well, more like rolled off, fell on the floor and then stood up) lumbering over towards the armchair containing the Australian. With a soft grunt he stretched before smiling gently at Charlotte, who gratefully returned the smile.

"I think pickup lines are for people with far too much time on their hands," Well that certainly shut them up. Canada motioned for Charlotte to stand up, before gently tugging her back over to the other couch (and away from a horny, enraged France. Virginity: Saved) "Let's just cuddle instead, eh?" Charlotte, who actually knew how the rest of that pickup line went but could see the Canadian struggled to be anything but polite, nodded with a bright smile on her face and an ever increasing blush on her face.

A thought struck her as she sat down, and her eyes flicked to Australia and Denmark both of whom seemed unsure of whether to take notes or take cover. A devious smirk crossed her face, and she motioned to Canada she'd be with him in a minute.

"Hey Jett,"  
"Yeah Chaz?" The glare his reply earned him could easily have made Medusa jealous.  
"Ever fallen over a tree trunk?"  
"No…?"  
"How about a root?"

Jett's face turned the exact same colour as one of Spain's tomatoes and he mumbled some kind of incoherent reply (by which point Charlotte was laughing hysterically), and nobody else could quite work out why. Denmark decided he wanted some answers.

"Oh HANNAH!~"

**God I loved this XD I know, I know, I'm a perverted human being. Get over it. **

**If you're wondering about the last one, (which was a personal favorite of my PE teacher a couple years ago) the term 'root' is Australian slang for a 'fuck' (in the sexual sense of the word) I reckon the line itself is absolutely hilarious (hence it's inclusion)**

******I know there are so many bad pick up lines out there, they might rock up in later chapters!**

** But for now, that's all, Red and Roses out!**

**Please review :D :D :D **


	5. Nothing Like the Past

**Hey hey hey :D **

**MisstiqueRose here with another darling chapter – time to crack out the BABY PHOTOS! :3 **

**IR wrote for the British Isles (because who doesn't love SCOTTY XD)**

**IR and I own NOTHING! Let's get on with it!**

Nothing Like The Past

As per usual the world meeting inevitably turned into a giant twenty-something-way shouting match. Charlotte sighed, having gone to the effort of looking presentable only to be confronted with madness that would've better suited a three-year-old birthday party with too much sugar. There was screeching and harping and yelping; and in the middle of it all Germany was hollering to try and keep the peace. She laid her head on the table, looking slowly over to Hannah who she assumed to be just as sick of it as her. Much to her surprise Hannah was intently listening to Arthur Kirkland, a.k.a. Britain.

"Arthur, what'cha got there?" Hannah inquired gently, motioning to a rather large book Arthur had in his bag. Admittedly she thought it was a spell book and was hoping for a free magic lesson, but his answer surprised her.  
"This is my family scrapbook; I keep memories of all my little colonies in this book." A kind of sadness crossed the Englishman's face Hannah had never seen before. Gently Arthur picked up the book and caressed it as if it were his child, one of his colonies. He opened it, and on the first page a photo of his entire family; Britons, former colonies and all (even Sealand), was front and centre and strangely enough for a Kirkland family reunion everyone looked happy. Hannah's eyes flicked to just under the photo, which read 'My Bloody Family' with a subheading of 'As you can see, they're all wankers, but they're MY wankers'. Hannah giggled a little, as Arthur slowly began to explain what had to have happened for that picture to be so happy (and let me tell you it involves alcohol, kilts and a whole lot of swearing, but that's a story for another time).

_Well that book obviously is more entertaining than this wrestling match of a meeting. _Charlotte nodded decisively and set off on her quest to work out how to somehow cross the room without being spotted. After running through most of the possible alternatives (most of which ended up being found out/having to go past France) she crawled under the table, where she ran into Italy who was sitting very placidly under the centre of the table with some pasta. "Hey Feli, what's up?"  
"Ve? Oh, hai Charlotte! I'm-a just hiding because a-Germany said I should a-try and stay out of the fight. Why are-a you here?"  
"I'm on my way to Arthur and Hannah, because they're looking at some book of Arthur's and it looks interesting. Hey, why don't you come with?" Italy smiled brightly and proceeded to follow her as they crawled towards Arthur's distinctive loafers. Just as they were about to crawl out however, Arthur and Hannah joined them under the table as Cuba and Turkey stole their chairs and threw them at someone across the room. "Greetings Artie, Hannah. Welcome to the Under the Table party, Feli brought pasta!" Charlotte explained, moving back so there was enough room for all four of them. Italy excitedly held up the pasta in his little container, and somehow produced four forks. Hannah grinned, turning to Arthur who looked remotely shocked.

"Well, we were just reading from Arthur's scrapbook. Why don't we all look through it together?" Smiling Hannah opened the book up to the next page after the family photo. This page was adorned with red, white and blue patterns; and the words 'America, My Boy Alfred' were in the centre – as well as an adorable picture of chibi-America (which Charlotte and Hannah consequently fangirled over). The page opposite had a couple of pictures of Arthur and his adorable little colony, which Arthur, after a moment to recompose and not break down in tears, began to explain one.  
"This one, oh I remember, it was the day Alfred decided he wanted to try and fly. He nearly jumped off the roof, but one _British negotiation _**(A.N: one big ass argument that ended in tears and cuddles) **later I decided this was the best way to make him fly, by me throwing him up and catching him…He told me that made me a hero…because I was the only person who could help him fly…" A stray tear left Arthur's eyes, but that was nothing compared to the waterworks coming from his audience – Italy in particular.

"That so cute-aru! I'm go to cry!" Much to the surprise of the rest of the Under the Table party, China had joined them and was now cuddling Italy as if his life depended on it. Italy, being Italy, had just gone along with it and continued to cry. "Oh, you doin' baby photos? I go lots of my didi!" Charlotte grinned excited, before realising the remainder of the English speakers didn't understand.  
"Di-di means 'little brother' in Chinese." The remaining three responded with a unanimous "Oh," whilst China pulled a photo album from the inner reaches of his robe.  
"See, look at Japan! Look there," He pointed proudly to a picture of little Japan, drawing a picture whilst sitting calmly at a desk like a mother showing off her gifted child. "He always been so focused…my little di-di…Oh! And this one of my other two," He motioned to another picture, this one of Kaoru and Yong-Soo, the two of them fast asleep cuddling a giant panda plushie together. "I miss when they all so little, now they all grown up…"  
"I know how you feel Yao…" And thus, England and China lamented over their grown up children together.

"Vhat is vith your unawesome yelling?" It seems the desolate wails of the two older nations attracted the attention of a certain albino, who became Member Number 6 of the Under the Table party. "Oh, baby photos? I have lots of Vhest! He vas so cute vhen he vas little!" He rummaged through the bag he'd somehow brought down with him, and the clanking of beer cans could clearly be heard, before pulling out a long string of photos that reminded Charlotte of a stretched out accordion somewhat. "Here, Vhest vith his first dog, Blackie. It's been a long time since he smiled like vat…" Gilbert jammed his finger at one of the photos, depicting a tiny, smiling Ludwig with a small German Shepard puppy in his arms. Everyone cooed at the adorableness, and then there was Italy.  
"Ve~! How cute! Germany! Why didn't-a you a-tell me you were-a so cute!" Well that caught Germany's attention, and so once he worked out where Italy's voice was coming from (he continued to call out after that) he became Member Number Seven with Japan following closely behind him – Member Number Eight.

"Vhat are you all doing here?! It's dangerous!" Charlotte rolled her eyes at Germany, who was still yelling as though he wanted everyone in the room to hear him.  
"Actually, we're a lot safer under here than we are out there. Besides, we're looking at baby pictures! Gil's got heaps of you!" Her eyes flicked back to the accordion photo string, and spotted a particularly embarrassing one. It captured all her attention instantly and she almost forgot about the fact the same German was sitting right in front of her. Hannah followed her gaze and the two squealed together.  
"Oh my God! Little Ludwig in the bathtub! Awww! That's so cute! Look at all his big blue eyes! So freaking cute!" Said German flushed bright red and snatched the picture-accordion away trying to hide it from a now very intrigued Italy, whilst their loud squeal alerted the remaining fighting nations to their location. Russia and America teamed up lifting the table and placing it to the side, all the while the slightly oblivious members of the Under the Table party (which they can no longer be called given they are no longer under the table) continued to go through the baby photos laughing and cooing over the adorable situations they were taken in.

"Hold up super sidekicks, you guys have just been looking at baby pictures this whole ti-"  
"Did someone say baby pictures?! Boys, get the albums! Time to embarrass big ol' England!" No sooner had the words "baby pictures" did the remaining Kirklands (Sealand inclusive) burst through the door, Allistor hollering out in true Scottish fashion.

All of the nations assembled each swore they had never seen England get to his feet so fast, only narrowly avoiding a head-on collision with Germany. "What are you doing here?!" He yelped in the direction of a grinning Scotland.

"Ècosse!" France came hurtling out of nowhere like a blue-tuniced hurricane and promptly latched himself onto the flame-haired nation (who didn't look as though he disliked it, strangely). Ireland, who had been lurking at the back of the meeting largely unnoticed, raised his hand.  
"Guilty as charged; I brought them here." Although the way he was glaring at Northern Ireland hinted he was regretting it.

"Why?" England demanded, before his personal space was promptly invaded by the appearance of a rambunctious Scotsmen, France still latched onto his arm like limpet.

"Well, since you have so much to do, we figured we'd come to lend you a hand." Then Scotland remembered exactly why he had personally decided to come, and his green eyes fled around the room. "Now where are those baby photos we brought...?"

"Uh... who are they?" America interrupted, apparently deciding it was high time somebody inquired about the identity of the three apparent strangers (or it could be America's utter lack of talent when it came to geography, you never know).

England glanced balefully in the direction of the newcomers. "Those idiots are, unfortunately, my brothers. Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland. They're all a part of Britain."

America frowned. "But I thought you were Britain?"

Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland each looked as though they had simultaneously choked. The barrage of differently accented voices that occurred only seconds later contradicted it. "YOU'RE BRITAIN?!"

England sighed, with the world-weariness of somebody who had discussed it trillions of times before. "I've told you I represent the UK."

Scotland puffed up to at least twice his size. "I'll have ye know I'm holding a referendum about independence in 2014." But the matter was clearly only third-most in his mind, the second probably his attempt to shake off a resolutely clinging France. "Now where are those albums? NORTH!" He bellowed.

Northern Ireland, who was standing roughly two feet away from the Scotsman, jumped and scowled. "Wales had them."

France's head snapped up. "Quoi? Baby photos?" A positively evil smirk crept across his face. "Angleterre, you never told me!"

But England had retreated back into his chair, head buried in his hands as the photo albums abruptly changed hands. "Help me." He moaned. Hannah patted him on the shoulder.

"Here we go!" Wales grinned, and England let out a positively anguished groan.

There was silence as the nations clustered around the three other members of the United Kingdom and the album. Then...

"Oh, Angleterre," France sighed. "You looked so handsome in a kilt."

Scotland eyed France suspiciously. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

England's head snapped up. "I told you to delete that!" Getting up, he scrambled around the table to better view the photos, then almost instantly recoiled and turned away again. "Burn it, I say!"

This was met with a barrage of protests.

"Kesesese, England, it looks so funny!"

"It looks ridiculous, aru."

"Didn't we have something like that once?" That was from Norway. The rest of the Nordics simply stared at him as if he'd gone mad. The rest of the nations were too busy howling with laughter as page after page was turned.

Charlotte, who had edged around to England's side of the table, muttered to the mortified nation. "How exactly did they manage to get you into a kilt anyway?" Sensing a tale to be had, Hannah looked up eagerly.

"He was drunk." Northern Ireland answered, overhearing Charlotte's question.

England went slightly cross eyed as he tried to remember, somehow managing to turn it into a glare at the younger nation. "I don't think I have ever been that drunk."

Remembering former colonies, apparently, was fine. Remembering embarrassing situations forced upon him by older brothers? Not so much.

It was with this barrage of Britain baby photos that the remaining older nations contributed theirs to the ever growing pile on the table they then pulled back into the centre. There were pictures of baby Iceland, Canada, Sweden, Russia and Belarus (which Ukraine had kept in her bosom) and more; not to mention the colonies (Spain had a whole album devoted to the South American countries, all of whom groaned at the sight). Mysteriously, Hungary (whom everyone assumed would be absolutely pouring over these pictures) had vanished, leaving the obsessive cooing to Charlotte and Hannah. "You guys were all so cute!" Charlotte giggled as she noticed a photo of little Russia, which was then quickly snatched by Belarus who seemed to be making some kind of scrapbook…

"Aww look, England wanted to play dress up with the faeries!" It took all of Hannah's inner strength not to laugh at a picture of a tiny England in a fairy dress playing with flowers and magic, he looked so engrossed in his own world it was endearing. Certainly the nations in the photos were not exactly pleased at this blast from the past, but admittedly it was funny finding photos of their friends as kids.  
"Guess what I found! Some pictures of some very cute widdle girls!" The baby voice Hungary dropped into towards the end of her proclamation startled many of the nations into looking at her. In her hand she waved around a few pictures, and motioned for her yaoi buddy Japan to put the projector on so they could all see them.

"Now, let's all play a guessing game!" A condescending tone that hadn't appeared in Hungary's voice since she raised Chibi-Italy surfaced much to the annoyance of the nations, but most of them were too intrigued to say anything about it and the rest were too afraid of her frying pan. As the projector flared to life Hungary placed the first photo on, "Now, let's all try and guess whose baby picture this is!" It was a school photo, (it was easy to tell it was a school photo because of the uniform and grey background) and in the picture a girl no older than six smiled at them with pretty pink lips, cute chubby cheeks and big green eyes. The thing that gave it away for the more intelligent nations however, was the wild curly caramel hair of the little girl, pinned off her face but still clearly ridiculously curly all the same.

"Who do we know with green eyes," The Kirklands all looked at one another before working out none of them were female so they were disqualified.  
"Is a girl with a smile like that," Slowly everyone turned around to face the two girls.  
"And has wild, curly hair." Charlotte shrunk into a chair, blushing madly. America's face, when it dawned on him, was priceless. China however, was the first to react.

"HEN KE AI! YOU WERE SO CUTE ARU!" After a death-hug from the Asian nation she looked up and found a few of the other nations trying to see the resemblance between her six year old self and her current self.  
"What happened?" Gilbert taunted, poking Charlotte's cheek (and was startled to find that despite appearance it still had a bit of chubbiness to it). Charlotte rolled her shoulders back and glared at Gilbert, a small smirk playing on her face.  
"Bitch, I got sexy. That's what happened." She flicked her head back to the rest of the nations who'd all appropriately burst out laughing.

"I'm not done yet!" Hungary practically sang from the projector. Hannah cringed and cowered back in her chair. "No, no, no, no, please no..."

With a surprisingly Bond villain-esque cackle (which normally only made its appearance when Russia was feeling particularly amused), Hungary flipped to the second photo on the projector. It was a surprisingly professional-looking photo. A young girl was crouching down on a concrete pavement, staring at something off-camera in the distance. The blurred outline of a lake glistened in the background.

"Well, you haven't changed much." Prussia remarked.

Hannah aimed a kick at his shin under the table, an action normally punishable by a torrent of abuse in German. "Danke schön."

Switzerland squinted at the picture. "That's Zürichsee, isn't it?"

Hannah, face still red, grinned shyly. "Y-yeah."

America frowned at her and the Swiss nation. "Say what?"

"Big lake in Zürich. Zürich's the biggest city in Switzerland." Hannah supplied. She broke off to glance questioningly at France, who was staring at the photo virtually open-mouthed. "Umm, France, what are you...?"

France whipped around, and the grin on his face was enough to make several of the nations groan in their seats. "Hannah, pensez-vous..." He quickly descended into a rush of French. Hannah's eyes stretched wide in horror, springing out of her seat with a speed that startled even England, followed by a sentence that made him wonder exactly how many English movies she watched. "FRANCE THAT IS BLOODY DISGUSTING!"

"What did he..." Charlotte began.

Canada face-palmed. "Don't even ask, Charlotte."

**Hehe, baby photos are cute :3 Please review :D **


	6. Weddings of the Wicked Hipster Pink Kind

**Hehehe, Rose here :D **

**I've had this one written for a while - but who doesn't love wicked hipster pink?! XD **

**Let's get on with the show - we (IR and I) OWN NOTHING!**

Weddings of the Wicked Hipster Pink Kind

"Hey Lit," Lithuania drowsily opened his eyes from where he'd been asleep on Poland's shoulder. Sure, he loved the guy but that didn't mean he would stay awake for a three hour analysis of every page of Vogue, even if it was in Poland's cute valley girl accent. Turning his head he regarded the soft blonde hair of the Polish man, and the bright blue eyes filled with excitement. _'Oh god,'_ Lithuania thought to himself with a smile. _'He's had another idea, I wonder what this one is…_' He propped himself up, turning to face him in full. _'Oh well, it can't be as bad as the last one – I still have the hoofmarks from attempting to put his pony in a princess dress…'_

"I wanna get married."

_'It seems I spoke too soon.' _

Well, it's safe to say nobody was expecting that, Lithuania least of all. Sure, he adored Poland, and he'd always been his friend, they were close like brothers, and he really liked being close to him and the perfume he wore (Wonderstruck by Taylor Swift, in case any of you were wondering), but to be his WIFE? Lithuania's mind was whirling like a phone stuck in a washing machine. _'Maybe I should talk to Finland, he knows about this kind of thing…' _

"You see Lit," Poland woke Lithuania out of his traumatized mental state by tapping him on the head with the Vogue magazine in his hand (which now that Lithuania looked closely was the 'bridal issue'). "Some of these dresses are like super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot, and I totally like wanted to wear one, but then I thought I'm like not a bride so then I thought, hey, why not like, go all out and have like a totally fabulous wedding so I can wear a totally fabulous dress?" He pointed to a couple of rather beautiful dresses, holding the magazine right up to his face.

"Oh my god, you totally should! You could have a wicked-hipster-pink wedding dress with sparkles everywhere with matching shoes!" Charlotte excitedly piped up from the floor, clapping her hands together. If everyone wasn't startled by Poland's proclamation, they were startled that Charlotte (who was almost as much of a tomboy as Hungary) was suggesting a pink wedding dress. Lithuania shot her the 'how-are-you-not-fazed-by-this' glare, to which she responded with the 'admit-it, you-want-this-as-much-as-I-do' smirk. Lithuania sighed, silently admitting to himself she might be right.

"Make the whole wedding themed pink! Everyone has to come as something pink, or in as much pink as possible!" Canada laughed, chipping in.

Lithuania's eyes darted about as everyone began to pitch in their ideas; France, Italy, Spain and Romano could cater, Russia and Switzerland could be bouncers, Austria could play the music, Japan and Germany could be the organizers of the event (because Lord knows they would be the only ones who'd pull it together) England could be priest (his country had his own church, he knew what he was doing). Liechtenstein suggested some of the decorations should be flamingo themed, Hungary added that she'd heard of pink dolphins in the Amazon from Argentina too so those could be added to the decorations. Australia grinned and said there was a lake in WA that was pink – maybe they could have it there? Lithuania placed his head in his hands and sighed, still trying to wrap his mind around the concept of marrying Poland in general.

"What if you don't have any pink to wear? Then what do you do?" Hannah asked from behind Germany, (who was secretly glad she'd asked the question so he didn't have to). Poland, Charlotte and Canada seemed deep in thought before a surprising voice shocked them out of it.

"C'me 'n s'mth'n sp'rkly." Sweden's gruff accent explained, though his eyes were closed it was clear he was wide awake. All eyes turned to Finland, for a translation. He sighed, patting Sweden's shoulder sympathetically as if to say he understood him before turning to Hannah, clearly excited at the concept of this wedding.

"Come in something sparkly – in fact, wear as many sparkles as you can! A sparkly pink wedding!" That was unanimously voted to be an amazing idea and so the preparations continued, all the while Lithuania was gradually getting more and more stressed out. Inside his mind you could almost hear his last chord of sanity snap like a twig.

"ENOUGH! Poland, I adore you, but MARRIAGE?! MARRIAGE?! I've barely even gotten used to what we have, but THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I WILL NOT HAVE A WICKED HIPSTER PINK WEDDING!"

Everyone fell silent, and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of Lithuania's ragged breaths as he tried to regain his composure. He looked up slowly to his fellow nations, many of whom were startled the Lithuanian could even reach such levels of rage but his eyes settled on one figure. Poland's face was blank and for once that cute valley girl accent, the one Lithuania loved listening to so much, was nowhere to be heard. "Pole...Felix...what's going on? Are you okay? Is something wrong? I-I didn't mean to yell like that...I'm sorry...I...It's just..." Lithuania stammered over himself, patting Poland's shoulder. He hadn't hurt his feeling had he? What if he had? What if Poland was so mad at him they never spoke again? As these thoughts tumbled anxiously over themselves the strangest thing happened.

A chuckle left Poland's lips. Then another. Then another. Soon he was laughing so hard he had begun to cry, and this completely confused Lithuania. Slowly he recovered from his giggle fit, facing Lithuania. "Like, Lit. I didn't tell you because I want to marry you." A warm smile graced his face, directed solely at the Lithuanian. "I told you because I, like wanted your opinion on which dress I should wear. It's not going to be a real wedding - I just wanna wear a pretty dress for a bit. You can totally be my groom if you want though." He gasped as another idea struck him. "Let's have Charlotte as our Maid of Honour - and we can make her dress, like, dolphin themed after the pink ones Hungary mentioned! Oh and let's, like, have Hungary as a bridesmaid! And Belgium, Taiwan and Ukraine...but maybe not Belarus...She's kinda scary…"

All eyes turned to Charlotte, who shrugged and grinned. "Sounds like fun, count me in!" Hungary too agreed to take part and set off to call the other female nations.

"Oh and Hannah, Seychelles and Liet as our flower girls! With some totally cutesy dresses themed like flowers! We can even get that little British boy...like, what's his name... Sealand?"

"Yes, his name's Sealand." Arthur provided with a sigh.

"Yeah! He can come be our ring-boy! Maybe Latvia too! Oooh, and you," He pointed to the other Baltic, Estonia whose eyes widened in muted horror. "You can be a groomsman! Plus America and Canada, maybe even Italy and Spain too!" Poland went around the room, assigning jobs and outfits (all of which he would oversee of course) to everyone, even those not present (the guest list was also something Poland was going on about).

Lithuania laughed as he watched his best friend run around designing a wedding of epic proportions. He seemed so happy, and this made Lithuania smile too; that and knowing this wouldn't be legally binding.

"Hey Liet," Lithuania's eyes flicked back towards Poland, who'd turned to face him once more.  
"Yes Pole?"  
"If you ever wanna really get married, like all you have to do is ask." Lithuania's eyes widened as a soft blush fought its way to his cheeks.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, you know I'd totally like, say yes." The blush on Lithuania's face increased tenfold, but he covered it up by hugging his Poland, his best friend.  
"I'd like that."

**AWWW POLAND! :3 **

**Please review :3 **


	7. Disney Sing-Along Spectacular

**Sorry about the wait – school finally caught up with me! **

**Here's the next chapter of Just Another Day! **

**Red and Roses own nothing! Not even the amazing Disney soundtracks the songs come from! :D **

**The only warning I have is for the potty mouthed Mr Puffin :P **

Disney Sing-Along Spectacular with the Super Sidekicks (Featuring Sealand and a Swearing Puffin)

"Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can…" Charlotte hummed absently to herself, finishing off the last of her Chinese homework (she'd run it by Yao to check it was all grammatically correct later). She tapped the rhythm of Michael Buble's rendition of the Spiderman Theme on the side of her laptop. She was bored. Ridiculously, utterly, beyond comprehension bored. "Come on over, he said, it'll be fun super sidekick, he said…" A growl escaped Charlotte's lips. Alfred had promised they'd hang out (he'd been so busy as of late neither she nor Hannah had seen heads or tails of him for about a month) but had just bailed on them for 'super-secret hero business'. Figuring it was a better use of her time to attempt doing her homework in the rare moment of peace that had engulfed the usually boisterous American's house she'd gotten it all done, even with her limited attention span. "Thanks for leaving me all alone in your big ass house Alfred!" She spoke, but even her speaking voice reverberated around the massive house creating a large echo. Hannah had gone to read in his study upstairs and she made no attempt to respond, implying she couldn't hear Charlotte's irked rant.

"This place has great acoustics…" A smile crossed her face, and she typed something in on her laptop. A moment later a page popped up, and the video began to play. She struck a pose facing the fireplace, her designated 'audience'. Dramatic powerful music swirled around the room, and a voice boomed out from her laptop (she'd wasted no time turning it up full blast.) _"Long ago, in the faraway land of Ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. But the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Hercules. But what is the measure of a true hero? Now, that is what our story is-_"  
"Will you listen to him? He's makin' it sound like some Greek tragedy?" Charlotte cut it, rolling her eyes and miming fainting at the word 'tragedy'. She couldn't resist that line.  
_"Lighten up dude!" _The other recorded muse spoke and Charlotte clapped her hands together.  
"We'll take it from here darling!"  
_"You go girls."_ The disembodied narrator voice spoke once more. The only one watching was Mr Puffin, as Iceland had banned him from whatever it was the Nations were doing due to its no-swearing policy. He actually seemed rather intrigued and was watching intently.

"We are the muses, goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes!" She stopped allowing the recording to play and simply acting as the lead muse.  
_"Heroes like Hercules!"_  
_"Honey you mean Hunk-u-lees!"_ A smirk akin to Prussia's 'I'm-going-to-occupy-your-vital-regions" smirk graced her face as the rest of the line played. _"Oooh, I'd like to make some sweet music with that-"_  
"Our story," She cut off the line, pretending to glare at the imaginary Muse much to Mr Puffin's amusement. "Actually begins long before Hercules, many eons ago…"

Charlotte mimicked the vocal trill of the muse before breaking into song. The Gospel Truth from Disney's Hercules to be exact and she loved it. A whole dance routine accompanied the song, and because she figured no one but the puffin could see her she got really, really, REALLY into it (not that she wouldn't have with an audience anyway, she just didn't mind screwing up). Hannah had come down from the study, being able to hear Charlotte's gospel imitation (her singing voice was not particularly quiet when she thought no one could hear her) and grinned clapping as the song finished. Mr Puffin attempted to clap with his wings, but it was more of a fluffing sound than anything. Not fazed at all Charlotte bowed facing her, and then Mr Puffin, instead. "Hey, do you have any favourite Disney songs?" Hannah seemed deep in thought, before shrugging gently. A light bulb went off in Charlotte's mind and she began to sing, quickly typing something else into the computer.

_Boys and girls of every age,  
wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see,  
This, our town of Halloween!_

The familiar strings began to play and Hannah's eyes widened, delighted. She grabbed Charlotte in and in an eerie kind of ballet the two of them danced to the hauntingly fun This is Halloween from the Nightmare Before Christmas. Mr Puffin swore he got chills as the girls alternated with the lines, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Tender lumplings everywhere!  
Life's no fun without a good scare!" Charlotte giggled, pouting at Mr Puffin.  
"That's our job,  
But we're not mean!" Hannah added, smiling maliciously which totally undermined the lines she'd just sung.  
"In our town of Halloween!" They chorused happily, twirling around.

In between Charlotte's voice reserved for villainous occasions (the one she'd inherited from Russia) and Hannah's spooky serenade (she specialized in angst storytelling for a reason) Mr Puffin, well to put it lightly, he had the crap frightened out of him. As the song ended the two of them laughed, and once Mr Puffin recovered he laughed too. It was a strange noise, the puffin's laugh, it sounded a little like a baby bird chirp.

"Oi, hot singing bitch and cutie bookworm bitch! Let's have some more Disney shit up in here! Fuck Owner-bastard for leavin' me! I'mm'a have fun with you two bitches!" Startled that Mr Puffin wanted more Disney, Charlotte turned to him. Hannah was still reeling from the fact she'd been insulted and complimented in one phrase.  
"Got a favourite song?" He seemed deep in thought; at least, it looked as though he did. He was a bird, making emotions slightly harder to tell.  
"The Bare Necessities, from that Jungle Book shit. Owner Bastard used to love it as a kid." Charlotte grinned, obligingly putting on the song, before turning back to the potty mouthed puffin. She would have to remember that Iceland loved the Jungle Book, that information might come in handy later.  
"I haven't seen the Jungle Book in a while, so you'll have to forgive me if I get a few of the words wrong." He nodded, and if it was possible for birds to smile he would have. Smooth jazz filled the room as the opening of the song played. Charlotte grabbed the puffin in one hand, Hannah with the other, and began to dance as the words came in. Mr Puffin landed on Charlotte's shoulder and began to sing in time with the song.

"The bare necessities,  
Old Mother Nature's recipes…"_  
_"The simple bare necessities of LIFE!" Sealand shouted out, flying down the stairs excitedly. "I love this song!" Charlotte giggled, holding out her hand to the micro nation. He grabbed both girls' hands and they all twirled happily. The jazzy feel meant they were all doing probably the most uncoordinated rendition of the twist ever, even Mr Puffin attempted and his little birdy knees face backwards, but it wasn't like they cared. The song finished and they all laughed, before Sealand rushed over to the computer typing something in. He jumped up on the couch and began to sing in time with the familiar African rhythm. Hannah turned to Charlotte with a giggle.  
"How oddly appropriate." Charlotte nodded with a smile.  
"Indeed."

_I'm gunna be a mighty king,  
So enemies beware!_ Sealand puffed out his chest, strutting along the back of the couch (making him taller than Charlotte and Hannah). _  
_"I've never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair!" Hannah tutted, tugging on Sealand's soft duck-fluff blonde mop of hair as she sang along to the Lion King's I just Can't Wait to be King.  
_I'm gunna be the main event  
Like no king was before!_ Charlotte joined him upon the top of the couch with a surprising amount of grace given her height.  
"I'm brushin' up on looking down,  
I'm working on my ROAR!" She roared at Sealand who giggled and attempted to roar back.

"It's a rather, uninspiring, thing…" Hannah exclaimed, rolling her eyes with Mr Puffin (whilst trying not to giggle). They all looked at each other and burst out into the song.  
"Oh I just can't WAIT to be KING!"

*Time Skip brought to you by Sweden's Christmas boxers (admit it, we all know he wears them)*

The nations sighed as they arrived at Alfred's house so they could unwind after their tiresome meeting. Alfred threw open the door and had planned on flopping on the couch, but was startled to find Charlotte, Hannah and Sealand (how had Sealand managed to get into his house? Oh wait, Finland and Sweden had 'insisted' that their little boy come over) plus Iceland's swearing puffin dancing around to different Disney soundtracks. Be Prepared had just finished with Charlotte playing Scar much to Alfred's surprise (she had a surprisingly good evil laugh).

"Uh, super sidekicks? What's going on?"  
"We're breaking into Disney songs because your house has great acoustics." Charlotte provided twirling Sealand around. He skipped over to his 'parents' to tell them all about his day, whilst the puffin provided a very verbose recount to his master (who'd long since learned to tune him out).  
"Now, where do you keep your chocolate?" Alfred sweatdroppped at Hannah's hopeful face (he wasn't surprised she'd asked given he'd been bragging about his junk food supply not even a week ago).  
"Uh, top cupboard has all the ones I got from Belgium…"  
"BELGIAN CHOCOLATE?! OUT OF MY WAY!" Hannah stopped only for a moment before dashing off to the kitchen. Charlotte laughed as a wave of confusion passed over the countries.  
"Hannah's very… um… _possessive_ of chocolate. Other lollies she's totally okay with, but when it comes to chocolate…" Hannah's head popped up, mouth slightly full of chocolate.  
"IT'S EVERY WOMAN FOR HERSELF!" Alfred shrieked in horror, flailing as he ran into the kitchen to stop the chocolate devouring monster.

Charlotte popped one in her mouth grinning at the remaining nations. "Don't tell him but I've been eating them all day."  
"Can I have one?" Canada smiled the kind of perfect gorgeous smile that would have girls fainting and melting into puddles of fan-mush on the floor. Charlotte blushed.

"Not on your life bastard. They're MINE!"

**That line about chocolate ("It's every woman for herself!") was actually a conversation between IR and I XD I don't think I've laughed quite that hard in a while :D **

**Please read and review (for a virtual chocolate!)**


End file.
